


Three Kisses

by Medie



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Connor is a woman well-versed in trying to stop the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odditycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditycollector/gifts).



> written for [](http://odditycollector.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**odditycollector**](http://odditycollector.dreamwidth.org/) for the [Kissing Meme](http://medie.dreamwidth.org/1770409.html)

He's there at the end. Agony writes itself across youthful features that, even now, deceive.

"Worlds end, Doctor," says Sarah. She kisses him with a gentleness she doesn't feel and for reasons she can't fathom. "You can't save us from ourselves."

Sympathy, then. She understands.

Sarah Connor is a woman well-versed in trying to stop the inevitable.

*

He's there in the middle. John storms out in anger, yet another argument about everything but the one they'll never be able to have, and Cameron watches silently.

Just like always.

Tension fills the room; so thick Sarah thinks it might actually be possible to choke on it. She gets up and starts to say something, to explain, and the realization of what she's doing steals her breath. She can remember a day when one of _them_ this close made her uneasy; a day when her trust in the man her boy will be was the only thing that kept her from emptying a gun into it.

She's lost that and, somehow, she thinks that's a mistake.

Forcing herself not to make that explanation, she leaves, and isn't surprised by the sight of him. He's sitting in the park down the road, ice cream dripping unnoticed from the cone in his hand, the same helpless she feels written in the slump of his shoulders.

She sits at his side and watches the soccer game with him, even though every laugh sounds like screaming.

"This world is defended," he says, mournful. "It isn't supposed to end."

"Maybe not," Sarah replies, kissing his cheek, murmuring, "but you can't save us from ourselves" against his skin.

*

He's there at the beginning, holding her hand and smiling wide. "Love babies," he says, as she bears down. "Babies are cool--all that potential and this one? Best of the lot."

She looks at him with his English accent and his bowtie. Kyle never mentioned a man like this and she can't imagine him in the midst of the apocalypse.

"Who are you?" she asks, her free hand shaking as it curls around the gun beneath the sheets. "Really?"

"Just who I said," he smiles. She knows that smile. Feels it stretch her face in a parody of humanity, pretending for the people around her that the world isn't going to burn and her baby is just another bundle of joy. "A great fan of your son and no friend of that bucket of bolts trying to kill him."

The gun is cool, but warming against her skin. Warmed by the press of her hand against it. "That's not an answer," she starts to say, but her breath is stolen by a contraction.

"Neither is the gun in your hand." He leans over and brushes a kiss over her forehead.

A dizzying array of images swim through her mind, flooding it, distracting her from the agony wracking her body. She clutches at his hand, desperate for an anchor, as she watches Gallifrey burn. "You can't stop it," she says, feeling like she's betraying Kyle and John both with every word.

"Maybe not, Sarah Connor," he says, voice distant in her mind, "but I'm still going to try."


End file.
